Folios (e.g., cases, covers, sleeves, skins, etc.) used for portable computing devices may open and close having various modes, for example, a laptop mode and a tablet mode. However, during the laptop mode, the folio may not have desirable support to prevent the computing device from moving (e.g., rotating) past an upright position during use by a user. This can lead to unstable and/or unwanted collapse of the folio, particularly in the laptop mode when the computing device is not on a flat surface. Thus, a need exists for systems and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.